Sherbet, Rubble and Chain Reaction
Summary A young man gets trapped inside a dangerous nuclear facility on the verge of a meltdown and cannot escape. Scott takes Thunderbird 1 in to assist, along with help from Thunderpaw 10 and Marion Van Arkel. Can they rescue the man before it’s too late? Characters * Scott Tracy * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Rubble * Fuse * Virgil Tracy * Marion Van Arkel * Cameron Episode *It all begin at the nuclear power plant, a worker was surveying the area.* Guard on radio: Just go in, check the sensor and get out. No sense worrying about the beast. Cameron: Beast!? Guard on radio: Don't worry, it's just a story nothing to be afraid of. *As he went to check on the elevator shaft, an unknown villain was right behind him. As he turn around, he saw a figure and fell into the shaft. But luckily he managed to grab a metal railing.* Cameron: Hello, is someone up there, anybody please help me, HEEELLLLLPPP! *At IR HQ, Sherbet and Rubble were watching Apollo the super pup when Scott called in.* Sherbet: Scott, I don't suppose you just in time for the show. Scott: Sorry, boys, duty calls I need you to come with me fast. Sherbet: Roger that, Scott. Let's go, Rubble. Rubble: FAB, Sherbet. (As they got geared up suited up and got into Thunderpaw 10.) Sherbet: Thunderpaw 10 is go! Scott: John reported that a GDF guard is trapped inside in an elevator at a abandoned nuclear plant. Sherbet: They need help with a elevator rescue. Scott: Yes and be quick because his suit is affected with radiation. Rubble: We'll do, Scott. See you there. *As Thunderpaw 10 arrives, Thunderbird 1 was already there.* Sherbet: Hey, Scott. Scott: Sherbet, Rubble, just in time. Marion Van Arkel: Scott, Sherbet. Rubble: Who's she? Sherbet: Rubble, this is Marion Van Arkel. Last time we met, she was trying to retrieve something for her family at the old radiation plant and now she's the nuclear expert for the GDF. *When they got inside.* Marion Van Arkel: Okay, let's split up. Rubble: Right, I'll go with her while Scott and Sherbet will go and rescue the guard. Sherbet: Got it. Scott: FAB. *As they hurry to find whoever it was broke the sensor and rescuing the guard. When Sherbet and Scott arrived at the elevator shaft.* Scott: International rescue. Cameron: Oh, thank goodness you came. I think there was somebody in there and scare me to fall. Scott: Don't worry, we'll soon have you out. Okay, Sherbet, I'm gonna let you control the winch and lower me down. Sherbet: Okay, Scott. *As Scott attached the harness to his waist and was ready.* Scott: Okay, Sherbet, lower me down. *As Sherbet lower the winch as slowly as he can. Meanwhile, Marion and Rubble hurried to the vault.* Rubble: Anything? Marion: Looks like radiation levels are rising and- Rubble: What? Gasps! *As they hide for cover, they found out that it was Chaos Crew Fuse! Rubble: Scott, Sherbet, I think we found out who is behind everything. It's the Chaos Crew Fuse! (Working in process.) Part Sequence * Sherbet and Rubble wearing different suits * Fuse has shown a kinder side and a chance at redemption and told Sherbet and Rubble to tell Scott and Kayo they're even.